The long range goal is to increase the physical fitness of African American and Caucasian women particularly low income women and provide information regarding the outcomes of an intervention that can be easily used by primary care providers. We are at the beginning stage of recruitment, we have been overcome by the amount of response to advertisements so our goal is to continue screening subjects.